


Doubts

by idkimoutofideas



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimoutofideas/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: Prompt: You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Parker/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Doubts

It was the middle of the dinner rush and Eliot was in the kitchen. He wasn’t supposed to be working that night but one of their chefs had texted Amy saying that she would be late because she was stuck in traffic. Eliot wasn’t as annoyed as he usually would be when one of their employees was late, Sam was consistent and was one of their best chefs by far. The special that night was chili, one of Parker’s favorite dishes, so he made sure to bring a bowl to her about half an hour ago. He was halfway through making another batch when Sam flew in the door.

“Shit I know I’m late I couldn’t find my keys and then there was an accident on Main Street and I got stuck for half an hour,” she rambled, pulling on an apron and hairnet.

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t make a habit of it.” Eliot grumbled as she slid up to the stove to take over. He backed off and wiped his hands on his apron, surveying the rest of the kitchen to make sure no one else was in dire need of help before he headed out. Satisfied that no one was about to burn down the whole pub he untied his apron and put it away before exiting the kitchen. His current plan was to head to their apartment upstairs to watch the football game that was on when he noticed Parker was still sitting at the bar with the bowl of chili in front of her. He frowned and slid behind the bar, making his way over until he was standing in front of her.

“You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?” He asked. She shrugged and continued to move her spoon around the bowl absentmindedly. “Parker?” He prompted gently.

“Am I a good mastermind?” She said finally, and Eliot raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“What?”

“Am I a good mastermind?” She repeated, putting down her spoon and looking up at him with an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face.

“Yeah I heard you I just… of course you are, what makes you think you aren’t?” He asked, leaning forward and resting his arms on the bar so he was level with her.

“Nate was so much better, he had so many different plans and variations of all of those plans and he always managed to make the con work and I’m just not as good as he was.” The words poured out of her mouth quickly, and at the end she snapped her jaw shut and looked away, her cheeks flushing slightly red.

“Of course you aren’t as good as Nate was.” He said. She looked up at him in surprise and he quickly continued. “The guy had what, twenty years of experience by the time we met him? Masterminding ain’t something you pick up overnight. How long did it take you to become a thief?” He paused, and when she didn’t answer he went on. “Longer than just a year or two.” He watched as her posture relaxed before continuing. 

“We’ve all messed up cons since Nate and Sophie left. All of us, me and Hardison included. It’s a learning curve.” He shrugged. “If I mess up a dish, I don’t just throw it out. I learn from it. It doesn’t matter if it sucks as long as I don’t make the same mistakes the next time.” He said meaningfully, looking at her until she gave him a little nod and he smiled. “This chili has gone cold, I’m gonna grab you some more and we can head back to Hardison. I think he’s watching one of his Star War marathons.” He took the bowl and winked at her before heading back into the kitchen to get her more food.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk more about Leverage, or send in another prompt, I'm on tumblr at thieves-never-say-die (I can't promise I'll respond quickly)


End file.
